Queanbeyan
Queanbeyan is a Jarradian state of the United States of Jarrad, being one of the 65 states + D.C. in the southern area of the country, bordered by Bissouri, Bursconsin and Burtucky. It is one of the smallest states, and has the lowest population of 1,029,000 inhabitants. The state capital is Queanbeyan City. Queanbeyan played a vital role in the Jarradian Civil War and World War II, which has made the state suffer economic hardship, with the dependency of heavy industry and agriculture. White rurals dominated the state legislature until the 1960's. It was a vital military center for Jarradians in World War II. Nearly 100% of the total population were in the military (1.1 million of the 1.3 million served in the war). Of these, 100,000 of them perished and another 400,000-500,000 civilians were killed in World War II. History Pre-European settlement Queanbeyan had been inhabited by native Jarradians before the country was settled in the 1600-1700s. Traditions of native Jarradians mainly originated in Queanbeyan and surrounding areas such as Burxas, Burkiana and Burtucky. European settlement British and Romanian sailors had settled in the eastern area, and continued to establish states in the southern and central part of the country. During the time before establishment, it had been apart of the Burxan empire until its collapse in 1816. Burxas and Burkizona were established, forming a new state named Argonvaria. In 1848, Argonvaria was annexed into the Jarradian Confederate South States, which claimed independence from the United States of Jarrad. In 1859, Argonvaria had created provinces, which had claimed as the states being added into the "Union". Argonvaria compromised Queanbeyan, North Burkota, South Burkota, Bissouri, Burtucky and Burkiana. Early statehood During the Argonvaria era, and when the Queanbeyan province had been established, the city of Queanbeyan was set to be the capital city. Its population had grew moderately, though in the 1790, the population was at a slumped zero. This was due to the huge famine which terminated populations in that area, though in 1800 it had over 100,000 inhabitants. By 1830 it had 589,000 inhabitants. The capitol building was built in 1864, two years before its liberation from Argronvaria. Mentioned earlier, Queanbeyan, to be an actual state established inside a mentor area in 1859, they claim it was established much later than the average establishment. Jarradian war With Queanbeyan in Argonvaria, it was annexed by Confederate forces in 1848. Queanbeyan had been the main centre of militaria after being formed in 1859, making the province very important, and making Queanbeyan City the official capital, which had a population of 150,000 people of the 1,002,405 in the state, also making it one of the most populated areas. Of the 3,400,000 soldiers in the Jarradian war, at least 600,000 soldiers (17.6% of the total personnel) lived in Queanbeyan. Queanbeyan City had been incorporated as the military headquarters also. With most states in 1865 surrendered to the Union, Argonvaria had continued to fight on, which led to a final brutal battle in Queanbeyan City. With all the provinces occupied in Argonvaria, Queanbeyan was the very last state to surrender. Argonvaria had collapsed and the provinces had agained "state" status. Greater Reich - great devastation The Greater Reich had noticed Queanbeyan as a large military force due to its Jarradian war history. By 1940, the state had a peak population of 1,352,000 people. The military forced in Queanbeyan compromised of 1,125,000 people. And with the leader being born in Queanbeyan, the state had great importance to the Greater Reich. Large number of concentration camps, with the most notorious camp, Burkenberg, had been constructed in its borders. Though Jarrington, D.C. was home to many great rallies, many rallies were held in Queanbeyan City. It was considered as the sister capital of the Greater Reich. Though in 1945, with Jarrington, D.C. under heavy control and fighting, Queanbeyan City was one of the biggest targets of the allies. The city with 720,000 inhabitants was constantly bombed and attacked. Other surrounding regions had a total lost of 75,000 people. Queanbeyan City experienced 400,000 deaths (more than half of the population). Total military personnel killed was 100,000. The population has not since climbed to the 1.3 million mark. Schmidtislavia With the Soviets fully occupying the USJ, they had officially planned to establish Soviet states. Schmidtislavia was one of the "evil" and notorious, though East Burxas was considered much more brutal than Schmidtislavia. And to avoid a much big militaria in Queanbeyan, they had made their limit of 25,000 people in the state. And to avoid it being a threat as well, they had annexed Queanbeyan into Schmidtislavia. Queanbeyan City was restored by 1973, nearly 30 years after the war. The population of the city had shrunk to 285,000 people by then, resulting a 60.4% decline. The total area of the city had shrunk and the surroundings which was one home to thousands of people were turned into paddocks and industrial areas, mainly part of the Jarradian plan of industrialising the country. With this devastating consequence, the state had the lowest development (and still has). The economy in Queanbeyan had struggled to gain back onto its feet. High unemployment and poverty were more problems within the state. Queanbeyan became a state again in 1992, after the collapse of Communist Jarradia. After this, a day later, all Soviet states were terminated. Geography Queanbeyan shares its borders with Bursconsin, Burtucky and Bissouri, with a total area of 1,888km2 (729 square kilometres), making it the 65th smallest state (counting Jarrington, D.C.) It has slight land that is covered by the Burkissippi River. Queanbeyan only has one National Park in its borders, which is known as the Jarradian Green. This covers nearly all of East Queanbeyan. It also has a nuclear crater that is known for being the largest crater on earth. It covers an estimated size of the total size of Washington, D.C. Urban areas Climate The state is classified as humid subtropical under the U.S.J. National Environmental Committe. The average annual temperature is 22 °C (73 °F). Because of its small size, the state is usually in and around the exact same temperature in any county and region, as well as other areas bordering with the same result. Generally, Queanbeyan has very hot summers and mild winters with copious precipitation throughout the year, very common with many southern states. Queanbeyan receives an average of 50 inches (1,128 mm) of rainfall per year. Summers in Queanbeyan are the hottest in the United States of Jarrad. Temperatures normally range at 38 °C (100 °F). Due to its location, Queanbeyan can have moderate to high chances of tornadoes and hurricanes, though its neighbouring states have much higher chances of tornadoes and hurricanes. The worst affected areas in Queanbeyan is the counties of Burkenberg and Vosmasia. Queanbeyan, especially in the east, reports many thunderstorms annually. Churchburg had recently reported the amount of days that it experiences thunderstorms, and it recorded 113 days. Frequent lightening and hail has always been a common trait in the state as well. Infact, Queanbeyan ranks with the highest deaths per 1,000 due to lightening strikes. Queanbeyan cities have been cursed (in a good way) with luck. Despite hundreds of tornadoes reported, hardly any major city in the state experiences damage, only tiny towns and paddocks are most affected. Winters are generally mild in Queanbeyan. The average temperature is around 6 °C (42.8 °F). Snow is rare in Queanbeyan, let alone the entire region of the southern states. The highest recorded temperature ever was 52 °C (125.6 °F), recorded on 12 July 1938. The lowest in history was on 16 December 1981 at -30 °C (-23 °F). Demographics The United States of Jarrad Census Bureau estimates that the population of Queanbeyan was 1,020,519 in 2012, a -0.86 decrease since the 2010 United States of Jarrad Census. Like some states, Queanbeyan's population is expected to gradually decline in the coming years due to sub-replacement fertility rates. The United States of Jarrad Census Bureau as of January 2008 estimated Queanbeyan's population at 1,044,818, which represents a decrease of 61,576, or -5.5%, since the last census in 2000. From 2000-2010, the natural increase of Queanbeyan was minus 30,392 people (that is 118,159 births minus 148,551 deaths) and a decrease also due to migration of 46,608 people from the state. Emigration from Queanbeyan included 27,549 Jarradian born citizens, while the remaining 19,059 where born in different countries. At least 76,000 (7.3%) are foreign-born, of which an estimated 26% were illegal immigrants (19,760). Race and ancestry According to the 2010 U.S.J. Census, Queanbeyan had a population of 1,029,384. In terms of race and ethnicity, the state was 95.6% White (90.1% Non-Hispanic White Alone), 3.4% Black or African Jarradian, 0.2% South American, 0.1% Asian, 0.5% from Some Other Race, and 0.1% from Two or More Races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race made up 3.9% of the population As of 2011, 52.3% of Queanbeyan's population younger than age 1 were minorities. Queanbeyan is a fairly diverse state. 75% of the population reported themselves as Jarradian. Others include Russians (10.2%), Germans (5.5%), English (3.2%), Irish (2.5%), South African (2.1%). Other ancestry's were 1.6% of the total population. These causes was due to high migrations in the 1800's until it slowed in 1900. In the 1990 census, 81.4% of the population were Jarradians. Since then, the population has experienced a natural decline, most of them are Jarradians. In 1990, around 929,282 people were Jarradian. In the 2010 census, only 829,795 were Jarradian. This indicates that the population has shrunk by -10.7% Moreover that only 18,391 people who left Queanbeyan were from other races and nationalities. Religion Queanbeyan according to the national state survey of religion showed that it has the most non-religious persons in the country. According to the most recent Survey Poll 2009, 14% of of the population responded that "they believe there is a God", whereas 60% answered that "they believe there is some sort of spirit or life force" and 26% that "they do not believe there is any sort of spirit, god, or life force". Only 12% of the population stated that religion plays an important part in Jarradian society. Jarradian Orthodox Of the 26% of the population who have a religion, 21.5% of the population are Jarradian Orthodox's. This is the lowest rate of Jarradian Orthodox's in any state. Only 14.5% of the population attend church regularly. The Orthodox Church in Queanbeyan has a total membership of 221,317 members. Other faiths Although in much smaller numbers, many other religious faiths are represented in the state as well, including Roman Catholicism, Pentecostal, Protestant, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, and Sikhism. These religions are the remaining 4.5% of the 26%. Health A Centers for Disease Control and Prevention study in 2008 indicated that Queanbeyan has the highest rate of disease per 1,000 people. Around 32.4 people per 1,000 have at least a disease or form of cancer. This has been a big issue in the former Schmidtislav states. It also has the lowest life expectancy rate, 73.4 for males and 79.8 for females. Economy The state has invested in aerospace, education, health care, banking, and various heavy industries, including automobile manufacturing, mineral extraction, steel production and fabrication. By 2006, crop and animal production in Queanbeyan was valued at $150 billion. In contrast to the primarily agricultural economy of the previous century, this was only about 21% of the state's gross domestic product. Many Queanbeyan residents worked in management occupations; 20,320 in business and financial operations; 14,328 in computer-related and mathematical occupation; 38,349 in architecture and engineering; 5,568 in life, physical, and social sciences; 16,128 in community and social services; 10,034 in legal occupations; 53,549 in education, training, and library services; 17,327 in art, design and media occupations; 70,320 in healthcare; 87,216 in fire fighting, law enforcement, and security; 27,348 in food preparation and serving; 40,054 in building and grounds cleaning and maintenance; 33,210 in personal care and services; 90,238 in sales; 116,327 in office and administration support; 9,273 in farming, fishing, and forestry; 47,548 in construction and mining, gas, and oil extraction; 51,455 in installation, maintenance, and repair; 126,238 in production; and 129,454 in transportation and material moving. The U.S.J. Census Bureau indicated that Queanbeyan has the lowest per capita income in the entire nation. The average Queanbeyan resident only earns $70,843 per year. Largest employers According to the Census Bureau, the top 5 largest employers in Queanbeyan were: Agriculture Agriculture in Queanbeyan go wide range. Cotton production and sheep shearing are one of the most important production lines in the state. More include food production of vegetables and fruit, grains, poultry, cattle, farming equipment and much more. Its neighbours who were in the former Schmidtslavia state have higher production in all of these categories, such as Bissouri, Burkabama, and Burkizona. Industry Industry in Queanbeyan is important. Many of its productions of industry are steels products; paper, lumber, care manufacturing, metal products, coal mining and heavy chemicals. Burkenburg.CO is one of the many companies who are responsible for these productions. The industrial revolution started in Communist Jarradia, which most of its states being industrialized. Queanbeyan was one of the first states to experience this. From the 1960's, the state had been less focused on agriculture and have turned to industry as its main production in the economy. Car manufacturing has also thrived in Queanbeyan. Today, the Hyundai Company is one of the largest employers in the state. This means the automobile industry has been growing, creating 40,000 jobs. It has one of the highest rates of automobile output, though Burkigan remains the highest. Steels producers such as Queanbo-Steel, JSCA (Jarradian Steel Company Association) and Steel Capital of the World have facilities in Queanbeyan which employ 10,000-20,000 people. Latest facilities such as the new plot points of Steel Capital of the World centers have been booming in the state. Tourism An estimated 4 million tourists annually visit the state. Of these, only 50,000 were from other countries, most of them from European countries. The amount of tourists in the state is one of the lowest in the nation, though it is a high number for its size and population. Healthcare The Queanbeyan City State Hospital is the only Level I trauma center in Queanbeyan. It has a workforce of around 10,000. Banking Queanbeyan headquarters a numerous amount of bank organizations in the United States of Jarrad. Bank companies such as the State Financial Corporation, Compass Banking, Suncorp Bank and the State Bank of Queanbeyan are located in the financial center of Queanbeyan. Many of these headquarters of banking are in the state capital of Queanbeyan City, though there are some in other major cities in the state. Electronics The largest company of telecommunications in Queanbeyan is the Technology in Science Assocation. They have several large offices in Queanbeyan City, which employs over 9,000 employees. Headquarters are mostly based in Vosmasia, Queanbeyan's second largest city. Companies like Techo.CO are situated in the city. Construction Companies such as Burke Constructions, Queanbeyan Builders Association, Blue Screen, Jones and Mussolini play vital roles in the construction industry. Most of their headquarters are situated in Queanbeyan City and Vosmasia. Law and government State government The founding of Queanbeyan was officially confirmed by the Queanbeyan Constitution which was ratified in 1890. It has 400 amendments and 150,000 words, making it one of the largest constitutions in the world, and far larger than the United States of Jarrad constitution. There have been numerous of changes in the constitution. Any policy made must be approved by legislature and sometimes U.S.J. Congress. Queanbeyan's government is divided into three equal branches: The legislative branch is the Queanbeyan Legislature, a bicameral assembly composed of the Queanbeyan House of Representatives, with 50 members, and the Queanbeyan Senate, with 20 members. The Democratic party holds a majority in both houses of Legislature. The executive branch is responsible for the execution and oversight of laws. It is headed by the Governor of Queanbeyan. Other members of executive branch include the cabinet, the Attorney General of Queanbeyan, the Queanbeyan Secretary of State, the Queanbeyan State Treasurer, and the State Auditor of Queanbeyan. The current governor of the state is Democrat Krasimir Rostislavovich Kopsov. The lieutenant governor is Democrat Kane'o' Rodriguez. The judicial branch is responsible for interpreting the Constitution and applying the law in state criminal and civil cases. The Supreme Court of Queanbeyan is the highest court in the state. The current head of the Supreme Court is Trent Mckay. Taxes Tax rates are around 8 or 10 percent of personal income tax, which is one of the highest rates in the country. Overall tax rates depend in what county the person lives in. Local and county government Queanbeyan has eight counties. Each county has its own local government and elected legislative branch, which is known as a County Commission. Queanbeyan City has been stated as a different county separated from Burkenburg, though the government claims the city is still in it. Counties did tests of drinking levels. All the counties have dangerous levels of consumption of alcohol use. Politics During the reparations of Queanbeyan after the Civil War, Jarradian troops had occupied Queanbeyan City and its outer counties. The state had been stripped from its military force and had continued until Congress decided to be put back into the Union. It was a main center during World War II, but after the downfall of the Greater Reich it was annexed as a daughter state in Schmidtislavia. As it was annexed into Schmidtislavia, the state had long suffered the consequences of high power in World War II, despite being a lot smaller than many states in the 1940 census. corruption and poverty were the main issues in Queanbeyan. This was often seen in Vosmasia and Queanbeyan City, considering many of their suburbs were destroyed and were left rebuilt and later more areas had lost residents from other reasons apart from World War II. Elections State elections In Schmidtislavia, the "daughter states" which compromised the whole territory were allowed state elections, with pretty much the Republican Party dominating in Queanbeyan, as well as other states. The Democratic Party hold every single seat on the Queanbeyan Supreme Court. This was noticed from the 1990's onward while Schmidtislavia was collapsing. The Democratic Party, though actually in power and control all authority in the nation, especially in Queanbeyan. It was always won over by Republican Party's until recently. Local elections Many local offices (County Commissioners, Boards of Education, Tax Assessors, Tax Collectors, etc.) in the state are still held by Republicans. Local elections in most rural counties are generally decided in the Republican primary and local elections in metropolitan and suburban counties are generally decided in the Republican Primary, although there are exceptions. Federal elections The state only has one senator, who is Joseph Fritz. He is a Democrat. Education Public primary and secondary education in Queanbeyan is under the overview of the Queanbeyan State Board of Education as well as local oversight by 7 county school boards and 30 city boards of education. Together, 384 individual schools provide education for 162,642 elementary and secondary students. Both public and private schools are funded by the Department of Education. At least $2,349,549,011 is spent on education in the state as of 2010. This represents an increase of $362,230,056 from the 2005 expenses. While Queanbeyan's public education system has improved in recent decades, it lags behind in achievement compared to other states. It has the second lowest graduation rate in the nation, only beating Burkigan. The rate is only 71%. The largest achievements in education for people was some college education without degrees. College and universities Queanbeyan's programs of higher education include 10 four-year public universities, two-year community colleges, and 12 private, undergraduate and graduate universities. There is only one medical schools which is the Don Johnson School of Medicine, two veterinary colleges (Queanbeyan City University and Vosmasia University), a dental school (University of Queanbeyan of Dentistry), an optometry college (University of Queanbeyan at Vosmasia), two pharmacy schools (Queanbeyan University and Churchburg Univeristy), and three law schools (University of Queanbeyan of Law, Vosmasian School of Law and the James Thompson University of Law). The largest single campus is the University of Queanbeyan, located in Churchburg. It has 16,750 people enrolled at the campus. Burke University has the second largest enrollment with around 12,890 people in its campus. The oldest university in Queanbeyan is the University of North Queanbeyan, which was established in 1826, and is still being used today. In the U.S.J. Education Report, three Queanbeyan universities ranked in the top 100 Public Schools in the United States of Jarrad. The University of Queanbeyan was 24, Vosmasia University at 36, and Queanbeyan University at 81. Sports Teams Queanbeyan has several professional and semi-professional sports teams, including four minor league baseball teams. Transportation Air transportation Major airports in Queanbeyan include Queanbeyan City International Airport (QCI), Vosmasia International Airport (VIA), Churchburg Regional Airport (CBR), Mcmasters Regional Airport (MCR), Yemenson Regional Airport (YRA), Tusclosca Regional Airport (TRA), Gragmania Regional Airport (GRA), and Mcmasters Regional Airport (MCCR). Rail For rail transport, QueanboT schedules the Crescent, a daily passenger train, running from Burke York to Bissouriopolis with stops at Queanbeyan City and Vosmasia. Roads Queanbeyan has a number of highways which pass the state, including: Category:United States of Jarrad Category:USJ State